


Toujours regarder sous son lit

by Tatsu



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: Quand Arthur découvre Merlin sous son lit alors que celui-ci était censé être parti depuis plusieurs jours. Et si le serviteur était resté tout ce temps caché là ? Et s'il l'avait entendu en train de...(Se déroule durant l'épisode 6 de la saison 2 de Merlin, La belle et la bête)





	Toujours regarder sous son lit

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire se déroule durant l'épisode 6 de la saison 2 de Merlin, La belle et la bête (vous savez, quand Uther épouse une troll :D mdr) Sachez par contre, que ce sera la seule et unique fanfiction que je ferai dans ce fandom. J'ai terminé la série et aucune autre scène ne m'a inspirée (et j'avoue aussi que le dernier épisode m'a passablement dégoûtée, oui...)

Arthur venait de se coucher et d'éteindre sa bougie lorsqu'il entendit une voix l'appeler. La première fois, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Mais à la deuxième mention de son nom, il n'eut plus aucun doute. Il se releva, prit son épée et demanda :

— Qui va là ?

Un corps sortit de dessous le lit.

— Merlin ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Arthur le regarda avec un mélange de soulagement et d'exaspération.

— Tu es revenu, hein...

— Je ne suis jamais parti, répondit le magicien toujours avec un grand sourire.

Le prince pâlit. Comment ça, il n'était jamais parti ?

— Tu veux dire que…

— Oui !

— Tu t'es caché là-dessous pendant tout ce temps ?

Il avait l'impression qu'il allait faire un malaise. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Merlin devait lui faire une farce. Il n'avait pas pu rester aussi longtemps caché sous son lit.

Il se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières heures lorsqu'il s'était trouvé dans sa chambre :

_Arthur retira ses chaussures, puis ses vêtements, enfilant ensuite un simple pantalon léger pour la nuit. Il repensa à Merlin, espérant qu'il allait bien. Il était un peu maladroit comme garçon, mais c'était une bonne personne. Il ne pouvait nier s'être attaché à lui. Probablement plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. C'était sans doute ce qui expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé après._

_Le prince de Camelot était allongé dans son lit, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil. Alors, il se décida à faire ce qu'il faisait souvent dans un moment pareil : se procurer un peu de plaisir solitaire pour se détendre._

_Il commença à caresser doucement son torse d'une main, tandis qu'il remontait lentement sur sa cuisse de son autre main. Lorsque les doigts de l'une parvinrent à son téton et le pincèrent, ceux de l'autre arrivèrent à la bosse déformant son pantalon. Il s'excita un moment ainsi, faisant monter la pression et l'envie. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il fit passer sa main sous le tissu de son vêtement avant de s'empoigner. Suite à cela, il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour atteindre son but. Le "Merlin" qui sortit d'entre ses lèvres au même instant le surprit. Mais il préféra finalement ne pas gâcher les bienfaits de sa jouissance en se posant trop de questions. Il serait bien temps plus tard d'y repenser._

Et il semblerait que ce temps était arrivé. Si Merlin avait effectivement passé les dernières heures sous son lit, il n'avait pu rater sa masturbation. Ce point seul, bien que gênant, il aurait pu s'en accommoder. Mais avoir prononcé son nom en atteignant l'orgasme, comment allait-il bien pouvoir l'expliquer ? Même pour lui, c'était complètement insensé.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand Merlin répondit :

— Non ! Bien sûr que non.

Non ? Merlin n'était pas resté caché tout ce temps sous son lit ? Donc il ne l'avait pas entendu ?

Arthur espéra qu'il n'avait pas l'air trop soulagé. Inutile d'éveiller des soupçons. Il ne manquerait plus que son serviteur se rende compte de quelque chose et le questionne… Aussi choisit-il de le menacer pour être sûr que l'idée ne viendrait jamais effleurer l'esprit de ce garçon.

— Parce que si tu as fait ça… dit-il en le pointant de son épée.

— Pas du tout, je le jure !

Merlin de son côté ne comprit pas pourquoi cette idée semblait autant gêner le prince. Mais il avait bien plus important à penser en cet instant. Comme "comment se débarrasser du troll qui avait épousé le roi ?".

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu et vous a rappelé de bons souvenirs avec ce double épisode tellement génial :D Le fou rire du Dragon, je m'en remets pas non plus mdr


End file.
